Shoe-Shopping
by sunset oasis
Summary: Muggle AU in which Blaise worked in a shoe shop. When Draco wanted to find a pair of new dress shoes to wear to his friend Harry and Hermione's wedding, he might've found something more than a pair of shoes. Blaise/Draco. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

Blaise's eyes sharpened immediately when the latest customer came into the shoe shop, just like he always did. He was generally quick to assess and categorize customers and was unusually accurate in picking out the type and style of shoes a customer wanted. This talent of his always managed to bring up the sales of the shoe shop.

But just as his eyes settled on the blond-haired man who just strode in with an air of casual confidence, he blinked and felt his breath caught inside his throat, and all his usual sharp senses for analyzing the customers seemed to be disabled.

The blond hair that shone slightly under the lights was artfully tousled, and some bangs fell nicely onto his forehead, complimenting his pale-white, unblemished, perfect face. They grey eyes – no, silver, Blaise decided – were keen and sharp. His chin was pointed, and while it might've looked bad on some people, it seemed to fit him perfectly.

Blaise's eyes travelled down from the blond man's face to pale neck and then his light green, expensive-looking cotton dress shirt that Blaise could still faintly see through it the muscles underneath. Black slacks that fitted his long, lean legs perfectly and revealed his ankles when he lifted his leg forward during walk. A pair of low top Converse that strangely didn't look out of place.

Those _ankles_. The curves of them that stood out from the slightly bony, lowest part of legs. Such perfection, like some art by a sculptor. He wanted to touch it. Wanted badly.

As the blond man walked into the store, Blaise forced himself to clear his head and put on his most professional attitude, "Welcome. What kind of shoes are you looking for today?"

There was some confidence in the blond's drawl that could be easily interpreted as arrogance, but Blaise focused more the velvetiness of it that made it sounded so attractive. "I'm looking for a pair of new dress shoes."

"Right," Blaise agreed, still feeling a little bit dazed by the blond man's attractive appearance. He led his customer to a section filled with men's dress shoes. "We've got quite a collection of dress shoes, the Derby, the Oxfords, the monks, the bluchers…" he listed off. "Any preference? Or may I recommend some for you to try on?"

Arching one eyebrow elegantly, the blond man asked him to recommend some. Blaise slipped into professional mode completely as he picked out a few pairs of shoes for the man to try on and introduced each pair's qualities and how they might fit him.

* * *

Draco's first impression of the shoe shop when he walked in wasn't how there seemed to be so many pairs of shoes – after all, he was used to expensive stuff, high quality stores and grand scale things. No, his first impression was that the dark-skinned salesman was quite handsome indeed. Very, very handsome.

He had black and slightly curly hair, slanting and exotic-looking blue eyes that reminded Draco of blue sapphires, tall cheekbones, and smooth, chocolate-colored skin. So very handsome, and Draco always had eyes for handsome men.

The salesperson was wearing a professional-looking dark blue suit. And his trousers-clad arse looked so fit and Draco found himself stealing subtle glances and that piece of arse when the salesperson turned around to fetch some shoes for him from shoe racks. Draco had to remind himself not to reach out a hand to grope it. This wasn't some gay bar he usually went at night, he was in a shoe shop. No, that wouldn't be appropriate at all.

But he did pointed towards some far away shoes to try on just so he could get more chances to look at the salesperson's arse when he turned around. And he didn't really pay much attention to all the introduction to every pair of shoes, being too drawn in by the huskiness of the salesperson's deep voice.

Really, was it okay for someone to have such attractive voice and such handsome appearance and such arse that was just perfection? Life was totally unfair.

Draco tried to focus on the current task of choosing a pair of dress shoes for himself again. Hmm, that Aston Grey Oxford didn't look bad. Though the Allen Edmonds Wingtip Derby fit him pretty nicely, too. He tried a few more on and thought about the wedding of his best friends, Harry and Hermione, which was the reason why he wanted a pair of new dress shoes. He thought of how his parents would bring up _again_ the question of when he was going to get married himself and settled down with a nice girl. "The Greengrass family's little daughter Astoria is really nice, why don't you try and go out with her?" Narcissa would ask.

Draco hadn't told them he wasn't interested in girls. Not interested at all. His first girlfriend Pansy Parkinson – now Pansy Nott – had been the first to realize that, even before Draco himself, and most of his friends knew now, but his parents were still totally oblivious. Or maybe they were just in denial, Draco wasn't really sure.

Then he started chatting with the salesperson, and he told him about how the shoes were for his friends' wedding. The salesperson was easy to talk to, but Draco didn't find that surprising – after all, he knew that it was one of the basic traits of people in this business, as they had to face all sorts of customers every day. He complained a bit of how his parents would be bringing up the subject of his marriage again as the wedding drew closer.

"Parents are like that," the salesperson chuckled lightly. "So you're not interested in settling down with a girl?"

"It's not the settling down part that I mind …" Draco said before trailing off and realizing what he'd just revealed, but then he saw the slanting blue eyes sparkled with unmistakable interest.

* * *

Blaise's mind was whirling and he felt that if his brain spun any faster it might just spun off his head. After the man finished picking out the pair of shoes he wanted – a pair of Cole Haan Lenox Williams Oxford – he surprised himself by asking the attractive blond if he was interested in meeting him at a local café after he got off work.

And the blond surprised him by saying yes.

So Blaise held out a hand as he grinned in a (he hoped) charming way and said, "The name's Zabini. Blaise Zabini."

The blond held out his hand to and clasped onto Blaise's, "Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

Blaise couldn't wait for it.


End file.
